Wasps up OR Chekking in
aphasicCommerce AC began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 01:40 -- 01:40 AC: «Nyarla!» 01:41 CC: Liskar, hey! 01:41 CC: Waspp's up? 01:41 AC: «Yes, hello, I just wanted to chekk in with you.» 01:42 AC: «I fought someone through your profile that I decided to makke a bit of a deal with» 01:42 CC: I'm okay, I guess, a bit stressed 01:42 CC: Uhh, who'd you meet? 01:43 AC: «Antera Atheni, yes yes.» 01:43 AC: «Stressed? Stressed about what?» 01:45 AC: «Is this information you're kkkomfortable sharing?» 01:45 CC: Not too sure, to bee honest 01:46 CC: It's a bit of a long story, too 01:46 AC: «Ah..» 01:46 AC: «Well, if you are ever interested in sharing.» 01:46 CC: I'll keep you in mind 01:47 CC: Just, dome really heavy stuff 01:47 CC: Plus I'm on the clock right now 01:47 CC: So how'd things go with Antera? 01:48 CC: Probably one of the better trolls for you to have met 01:48 CC: Definitely, even 01:49 AC: «We agreed on a deal, for me to sell her some furs on a 20% diskkount» 01:49 AC: «And for her to share a portion of her profit on the clothes she sells on with them.» 01:50 CC: Oh? 01:50 CC: I hadn't known she wasp on the market 01:50 CC: I only met her recently 01:51 CC: Could be a good deal 01:51 AC: «But as it stands, I'm workking on the written kkontrakt to seal the deal.» 01:52 CC: Nice, gotta make it offical and all 01:52 AC: «Hmmhm..» 01:52 AC: «I feel likke I'm finally getting into the swing of things.» 01:52 AC: «Starting a business is rather hard.» 01:53 CC: Starting is the hardest part 01:54 CC: But once it's up, it'll be smooth sailing 01:54 AC: «We'll see!» 01:54 AC: «I certainly hope so, but only time will tell.» 01:55 AC: «And I only have two sweeps left to establish myself, really.» 01:57 CC: Hey, don't worry 01:57 CC: I'm sure your name will catch on quick 01:57 AC: «You thinkk so??» 01:58 AC: «Ahh, maybe.. Maybe people will even start buying my paintings, hahah.» 01:58 CC: Of course 01:58 CC: Tell you what 01:58 CC: I'll be out for a few days 01:58 CC: On a job 01:58 AC: «Hmm?» 01:59 CC: So uhh, how about you run my bizz for a bit? 01:59 CC: Meet some customers, get in the groove of things 01:59 CC: Hell, usher a few of them back your own side of things 01:59 AC: «That sounds like an interesting challenge!» 02:00 CC: I'm sure you can handle it 02:00 CC: And hmmm 02:00 CC: I made a new partner of sorts 02:00 CC: Who had an interest in art or something like that 02:00 AC: «Did you??» 02:00 CC: Tapestries 02:00 CC: That wasp it 02:01 CC: Mostly historical ones from what I've heard 02:01 AC: «Hmm, I don't thinkk I kkould supply those.» 02:01 CC: But maybe they have a place for a bit more than just that 02:01 AC: «We might see, we might see.» 02:03 CC: Well sorry to say, I don't know too much about art venues and galleries 02:03 CC: I've comb across a few paintings here and there, but not enough for a constant supply and demand 02:04 AC: «Ah, right, so, before I forget.» 02:04 CC: Yeah? 02:04 AC: «In order to run your shops, I thinkk I'll need your passwords.» 02:05 AC: «Of kkourse as a proof of trust I would also give you mine in return.» 02:10 CC: Sure thing 02:10 CC: It's "Vespa" 02:11 AC: «"Punkkinspice"» 02:11 AC: «Two kkk's. N, not m.» 02:13 CC: Gotcha, thanks 02:13 CC: Well, you've got the keys, drive for a while an tell you how you like it 02:13 AC: «I'll makkke sure not to dent it!» 02:16 CC: I trust you 02:16 AC: «Though I will apologise in advance if I makkke a mistakke.» 02:16 CC: Psh, don't worry 02:16 CC: Won't bug me none 02:16 CC: Speaking of bugging though 02:17 AC: «Yes?» 02:17 CC: You had anything strange happen? 02:17 AC: «Strange?» 02:17 AC: «How do you mean?» 02:17 CC: Strange messages? 02:17 CC: Strange dreams? 02:17 AC: «Hmm, no?» 02:17 AC: «I am not one to remember my dreams, usually.» 02:18 CC: It'd probably stand out if you had it 02:18 CC: Don't worry 02:18 AC: «What makkkes you bring this up?» 02:19 CC: Just a bit of weirdness going around 02:19 CC: Probably just a bit of hysteria from a prank or something 02:19 AC: «Is this part of what's stressing you out?» 02:20 AC: «I kkan inform you if I notice anything of the sort, if you'd like?» 02:21 CC: Yeah, it is 02:21 CC: And that'd bee great if you did 02:21 CC: And trust me, you'd know the strange occurance if it happened 02:21 AC: «Then I will gladly kkeep it in mind while you are absent.» 02:21 AC: « :> » 02:25 CC: Thanks 02:25 CC: Really 02:27 CC: I'll talk to you later and check on things, I need to get back to focusing on this job 02:28 CC: Good talk 02:28 AC: «Ah! I initially kkontakted you to say that I'm in with the partnership idea!» 02:28 AC: «But we have time to establish a kkontrakkt so don't worry about it for now!!» 02:28 CC: Oh? 02:28 CC: Awesome 02:28 CC: Yeah, we'll hash that out later 02:28 CC: Bye -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 02:29 -- Category:Liskar Category:Nyarla